Belle
by Talosher
Summary: Three blondes want only one thing. And that thing is a night with Santana Lopez.


A/N Hello guys! I'm not dead and I'm coming back from the darkness with this oneshot. Inspiration for that story is a song from the musical Notre Dame de Paris. I've listened to it in three languages and I hope I gave it justice. You should listen to it!

French version sung by Garou, Daniel Lavoie and Patrick Fiori:

https: watch?v=OSInDG6wF-0

English version sung by Garou, Daniel Lavoie and Steve Balsamo:

https: watch?v=IuDn6DXIG0U

Polish version sung by Marcin Kołczakowski, Paweł Tucholski and Janusz Kruciński

https: watch?v=HWCwZbDrObo

* * *

Quinn Fabray was sitting on her balcony with a cigarette in her hand, looking as a think stream of smoke floated up to the sky. Chilly evening air in New Haven made her pale, exposed legs cover in goosebumps. Wind was blowing on her slim, slightly toned body and playing with her blonde hair, falling loosely on her shoulders. She admired the quiet landscape of campus and listened to the music of the night. It was silent with occasional sound of car engine far away. The moon was the only source of light, covering her angelic features with its subtle glimming. This peaceful sight was ruined only by a tiny, glowing tip of the cigarette.

She returned to smoking after her break up with the profesor as an act of rebellion against him and their ended relationship. Her ex-lover was a big oponent to smoking. He thought that using any stimulants is a cover for deep emotional problems or a statement used by desperate ones full of self-esteem problems. Now, wherever she had a cigarette in her hand, she always wanted him to see it. Quinn always ignored his sympathetic looks, feeling the hauteur that reminded freedom enough to become a positive emotion.

Her roommate was Grace, an energetic, redhead from Texas. They came to the mutual understandind very quickly, but it was obvious that none of them wanted to bond closer. They simply tried not to burden the other one, which wasn't very hard by the way. Grace usually hang out with her friends, boyfriends or spent time at big, crowded parties. This evening wasn't an exception. Around nine, Grace clad her chubby body in black leather and lace and put a thick layer of fluid on her face. She shot an uninterested look at her roommate and asked her to join. It sounded really forced and fake, but even if it didn't Quinn still wouldn't like to visit any dark club full of sweaty bodies, cheap alcohol and viomit. Redhead nodded immidiately without any concern. She knew from the beggining that Quinn won't be eager to come with her and was pretty glad because of it. Muttering some goodbyes the Texan left, flipping her flaming hair and leaving a strong smell of perfume behind. Quinn exhaled relieved when she finally shut the door and left her all alone.

Alone. This word got a new meaning for Quinn. Loneliness became an inseparable part of her life. She didn't feel the need to have a crazy lifestyle. She felt great in her own company and didn't need anyone to force her to party. It didn't make her a lonely spirit without any friends. The blonde was surrounded by many people. During classes people paid attention to her. After school though, she blended into the crowd. Nobody treated her as if they didn't want her company. They just never noticed that she wasn't there. She was invisible. That made her crave attention, especially after ditching the soronity.

When she heard that her psychology professor is currently divorcing his wife, she knew what she has to do. Excusing herself from her friends, she walked past the man with her best seductive smile. Funny how old habits die hard. It took one glance of hazel eyes and some batting of long lashes to draw man's attention to her. With every passing day it was harder for him to hide looks directed at the slim figure as she walked through the corridors, swaying her hips in a very studied way. She continued playing hard to get, because she was really pleased with this game. It was a while since guys chased her and she wanted to enjoy it as long as she could. He lost when during one of the dates blonde's lips brushed his neck, she clearly felt his pulse quicken. Quinn was aware that he wanted her and she needed some stability. Emotions are good for children and that fade with time when social status stays wit you forever. That's why she pretended that his hands make her heart beat faster, even though she really thought that even Dave Karofsky would pleasure her much better. She stayed in this parody of relationship till autumn.

Thanksgiving came and she didn't have anyone to spend it with. Then she recalled their graduation promise. After a long interial battle she packed her things and travelled all the way to Lima, Ohio. Staying in her family homes he felt a little tingle of her old self. This feeling made the adrenaline wun through her veins. She finally had a chance to rebuild her old self that slowly began to crumble. She barely greeted her mother, left things in her room and stepped outside, desperatly wanting to feel good, old Quinn Fabray. She finally wanted to find herself once more. Standing in front of McKinley High she saw just a building, not a kingdom. A building that witnessed the most important moments of her life. Her fall from the top to the rock bottom, all affairs, kisses, lies, manipulation, tears and songs she sang. This walls saw many things, but the memories faded away a long time ago. When she walked into the hall, the indifference hit her with full force. Students were busy with their own problems and didn't pay attention to her. Former Quinn of McKinley was walking on the floor that felt the steps of many students. In that moment she was being ignored, because nobody lived in the past.

She stepped into the auditorium and enjoyed the way her voice echoed in those walls. The words flew from her mouth with ease she had forgotten. Singing was much easier than breating. How could she forget it so quickly? After a while, Quinn felt that she is no longer on her own. She heard a voice that she knew too well. But reaching for Puck's hand didn't change anything. Noah shaved his head and his features became more mature. It wasn't that daredevil who knocked her up in high school and exchanged erotic messages with every girl who crossed his path. Part of his personality was still visible on his face, but the unpredictable happened. Noah Puckerman grew up.

Another voice joined in. Mike didn't practically change even a bit, but his boyish charm transformed into a very manly vibe. His insecurities disappered and were replaced by precision. Every flex of his muscles was planned and combined perfectly with every breath and every note he sang. Every move had its own place at was a part of something that reminded her of a machine.

Another known too well raspy voice joined in. Santana Lopez appeared. She visibly matured, her forced HBIC posturę gone. The latina was still perfectly aware of her attractiveness, but now it wasn't a defence mechanism. Black hair tied perfectly without any sign of the infamous cheerio ponytail. The scared and insecure, hidden behind her wall girl became a strong and independent woman. She didn't care about any status quo, happy to see her friends. Santana exchanged a smile with Mike, signalising that they both want to be here.

Quinn felt a small tingle of the past when she saw latina's smile. But it quickly disappeared. Then Mercedes came from the shadow, but the familiar feeling was nowhere to be seen. Mercedes wasn't an aspiring Rachel Berry's enemy anymore, she was a star. Her big shape hid a very powerful voice was a part of her body, which stopped being a problem. Miss Jones lost all insecurities that once pushed her to starving herself. The hug she exchanged with Santana reminded everyone of their kickass duets.

But it wasn't enough. Quinn needed to feel who she is. The opportunity came when she saw Finn. She ran into the arms of her first love and almost started to cry. Finn lost weight and the electrifying feeling was gone. Hesitancy and all signs of grown up life were visible on his face. Sparkle in his eyes was dim, but still there and famous smirk was still gracing his face. It was the only thing left from the irresponsible Finn Hudson, who believed that children can be made by accident in jacuzzi. Familiar feeling didn't appear. It did during a group hug under the influence of Santana's slender fingers.

Quinn smiled gently at the memory, blowing another cloud of smoke. She remembered the moment she realised that Santana Lopez is her gate to the old world. The tension between them never disappeared. Quinn felt it very clearly when she hit the latina across the face and got slapped herself. Provoking, taunting and insults were an inseparable part of their relationship. That feeling took her back in time. Santana's touch worked in a very strange way, but helped her a lot.

Their next meeting occured during Will's failed wedding. Short conversation renewed their friendship. She saw that Santana missed Brittany and felt sympathy for her, but she was also envious. The latina what was wrong while she didn't. Quinn had been observing Brittany and Santana's blossoming feelings for years. In the end she had been left behing. She started to hate their bond. It was impossible to be angry at Brittany, so she focused all her hatred on Santana. The latina became her enemy. Her every move threatened blonde's social position. She had to observe every little change in girl's face, voice and moves. Now she had an opportunity to make peace with her.

During the party they had a couple of drinks and Quinn risked a compliment. She saw the look in brunette's eyes and heard the low tone of her voice. That sound made Quinn shiver. Soon they ended up on a dancefloor. Quinn had so much fun that she could forget about her problem. Their eyes met during a slow song. Keeping her body close to Santana's she felt a wave of different emotion. Her brain fell into a state of pleasant apathy that made her loose all control. After another few drinks they ran upstairs. Bumping into each other and giggling they finally reached the bedroom. Their lips crashed together. Quinn felt that she is close, but she needed to be closer. Closer to Santana Lopez.

First round of seks was clumsy, sloppy and funny in a very high school way. They felt as if they were hiding in a closet during lessons. The blonde was ecstatic. Many inappropriate thoughts crossed her mind. Her body sent very confusing signals. She felt her soft skin covering in goosebumps under latina's cold fingers. In the same time, warm lips kissed her neck and shoulders, while tanned hands wandered around her sides and hipbones, marking every inch of the pale body. They moves quickened with time and it wasn't soft and warm anymore. It turnt rough and rapid. They could lose all hidden emotions and desires. Finally they became too tired and Quinn fell on the sheets. Her body was burning from all the sensations. Closure of the latina gave her some peace, but also unlocked something deeply in her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at the tan arm, draped across her pale stomach. She let them fall freely, being shure that the brunette is asleep. Suddenly she felt light tickling sensation. Slim finders were roaming on her skin, along her stretchmarks. Quinn looked down and her wet, hazel eyes met chocolate ones, watching her with concern. Santana was lying on her chest and gently carresing her body.

"It's unhealthy, Q." she said seriously, never breaking the eye contact. Quinn didn't answer. She knew her friend is right, that she can't fuck the emptiness out of herself. "But I'm happy that you let it all out. I don't mind. Just remember that I'm here for you." After these words she snuggled into the blonde, who started to drift into a peaceful slumber. The following day, they left in opposite directions.

Now Quinn was sitting in her white nightgown. Alone. There was almost nothing left of her cigarette and it slowly burnt her fingers. Shining ash was falling on the tiles, visible in the dark night. The blonde finally understood that she needed contact. She craved the touch that could let her forget everything and lose her senses. Her body burnt with desire. She wanted the touch of a very specific person. She imagined their bodies in a wicked dance, when time didn't matter. At that moment Quinn would do anything for one more night with Santana Lopez.

In New York it was also nightime, but the city wasn't sleeping. Groups of young adults were stumbling down the streets, laughing and yelling that the night is still young. Spotlight Diner was crowded. Rachel was collecting plates and sending her famous celebrity smiles. She has been much more tolerable ever since she got the role. Dani was talking to the customers and, from time to time, shoting looks at Santana, sometimes getting a smirk from the latina. They were circling around each other for a while now. It was clear that Santana missed her ex, so Dani decided to give her some time before they start a serious relationship. It was easy, but only in theory.

The guitarist haven't been in any long term relationship for a year, since her girlfriend moved to Switzerland. Now she could feel her heart flutter at the sight of a beautiful woman. No, it wasn't fluttering. It wanted to rip out of her chest and beg the latina to become its mistress. Yeah, something like that. She still couldn't forget that night in the diner.

Dani really adored embarrassment of the smoking hot latina. She had been atracted to her since the beggining and it was nice to know that the feeling is mutual. When Santana walked away, the blonde smiled a little and watched the exchange between her and Rachel. The diva was clearly excited about her friend's words. They flirted till the end of the night. Finally Rachel left, ignoring Santana's protests and Dani's grateful looks. After a while of uncomfortable silence, the blonde finally heard that raspy voice asking about going home. She manager to convince the latina to stay and watch the sun rising. Sitting with her and watching her smile Dani had a feeling that any exes didn't matter.

Dani finally felt the courage to brush Santana's lips in front of her house. The kiss was electric and gentle, but promised something more. Unfortunately, she had no idea when would that more come, sos he had to block the desire. All she wanted to do was to push Santana against the wall and kiss her passionately. Her imagination showed her a vision of her hands travelling under Santana's waitress uniform. Pleasant thoughts were interrupted by an annoying sound of applause when other waitresses stepped on tables to Begin the number. Famous Broadway song "Out Tonight" blasted from the speakers. Rachel furiously stormed towards her. Dani barely heard diva's angry muttering, because she was focused on another sight.

"I'm an aspiring Broadway star!" Rachel kept shrieking. "I should be the one to get a solo. Right, Dani? Dani?" the other girl just nodded. Electrifying voice was filling her mind. It didn't help that Dani had watched Rent like a hundred times and Rosario Dawson was her main celebrity crush. You know what, screw Rosario. Rosario who? She could only focus on the dancing girl in front of her. Santana was more clothed that Mimi in the movie, but it was even more turning on, cause she could imagine tearing that clother off her. Dani's eyes were wide and her heart racing.

Other waitresses joined Santana and started dancing with her. Dani's blood boiled when she saw tan fingers slipping a dollar in another girl's bra. She didn't fail to notice the glance they exchanged. Latina's brown eyes lightened up and the other girl winked at her. The blonde quickly eyed her potential rival. That girl was tall and slender. Her legs long and slim, but also toned a bit. Long, brown hair reaching her waist. Her features weren't very unique, but big, green eyes were full of little lights that shone brighter when she looked at Santana. Generally, the girl was quite attractive and Dani would maybe even take some interest with her if it weren't for someone else.

The girl had no idea what made her fall for Santana Lopez. At first she noticed her appearance, cause who wouldn't. Santana was ideal. But with every passing day, she started to notice more about the latina. Her sense of humour and contagious laugh. Elaborate insults and quick wit. She knew by heart the variety of latina's looks and could easily notice the smallest difference in her behaviour. After some time, Dani couldn't surivive a day without the sight of that beautiful face. Picture of the smoking brunette was permanently saved in her mind. Watching the show and listening to that seductive voice made Dani drift to the world of her wildest fantasies. At the same time she was full of hatred for other waitresses, especially that brunette slut, dancing with Santana.

She couldn't stand the vicious mixture of desire and hatred, so she emerged to the kitchen. She gripped the sink until her knuckles turned white and felt her face heat up. Dani was even more down because of the fact that she had no rights for the latina, but it turned her on. She knew very well about Santana's high school reputation and tried to pity her because of being so easy and available. At the same time, she knew that Santana isn't doing anything wrong, just earning money for doing her job that required certain choreography. Dani felt the urgent need for fresh air.

She left the diner and inhaled deeply. The quality of air wasn't very great, it was full of fumes and other stuff that could give her cancer, but she still felt refreshed. Unfortunately, deep breaths didn't really help her calm down. She slid down on the dirty ground with resignation and looked up. She could see dark blue sky, patterned with millions of bright stars. Dani was marvelled by the sight. She had no idea how she could miss something so precious. Long time ago, before her family blew her off, her grandmother told her a story about an abillity that human face forgot a long time ago. The abillity of slowing down for a minute and looking at the sky.

"Danielle." The old lady used to say, looking with love at the little girl next to her. "You have a long life ahead of you, but remember one thing. Always look at the stars." Dani, being a tiny smartass, asked immediately. "What if I won't be able to see the sky?"

The woman smiled and ruffled her hair.

"At some point of your life that one person will appear. He will made you see all of the stars."

"How will I recognize that person?" asked Dani, worried about missing the most important opportunity.

"You will just feel it."

That memory brought a wave of bittersweet emotions. That moment was cute, pleasant and innocent, but reminded of the times before she had been thrown out and treated like trash. She could remember her grandma's harsh voice, telling her that there are no stars on the path she had chosen. Dani's mind quickly wandered to another kind of stars.

It was hard to focus on the voice, scolding her about sin, when all she could think about were slender fingers on her skin. She visualised slim, tan legs wrapped around her waist. She wanted to grip raven hair. She fantasied about the feeling of warm breath on her skin, tried to guess what was the taste of that full lips.

Dani tried to think about the whole Santana situation for a long time. She tried to have as much contact as possible ever since their brief kiss. So she extented her hand for a high five without any special occasion. Everything to feel that hands. She put her hand on brunette's shoulder when they had a chat and jumped in excitement when they were ordered to perform a number together. One time Santana put a strand of her hair behind her ear and blew her a kiss. It made her feel hot and red sos he quickly left the room. When she came back, she noticed Kurt's expression and Rachel that whispered something to Santana. Whatever it was, made her look at the blonde and giggle. Dani realised that she was being to obvious and decided to change her ways.

She tried to ignore Santana with burning passion. Didn't even cast her a look or exchanged any word with her. But it couldn't stop her from sudden inhales when the latina put her leg on the other one or streched before the show. It went so far that she even reorganised her schedule to avoid their shared performances. In fact all she wanted was a little touch, but she knew that it would make her bent the attractive woman over the table and take her now and there. Not that would have a problem with that. She wouldn't. At that moment she had no idea how would it be, but she knew that if her granmother's idea of hell included Santana as a devil, she couldn't wait to get there.

Brittany quietly took her heels off and stepped on the stairs. She forgot to turn the light on and hit her knee against one of the steps. It made her mood even worse. She took her rubber band of her hair and let it fall down on her shoulders. With long, swift moves she tried to get rid of all the knots. After a while she gave up and tied in into a loose ponytail. It was already pretty late, so she decided not to shower and just go to sleep. Her thoughts kept wandering though, showing images of cats in the bath, president on a motorcycle and cheerios dressed as pickles. Brittany wrinkled her nose at the last image. Pickles are gross. Feeling exhausted, she threw herself on bed and moaned in discomfort when the belt of her dress dug sharply into her skin. The blonde stripped from the dress, kicked it under the closet and dressed into a random t-shirt. She fell on the bed once more only to yelp in pain. The knee she previously hit the stairs with collided with edge of the bed. Brittany bent the wounded limb and looked at the damage.

Her knee was a little cut with some blood drops showing. The cut was surrounded by a forming bruise. Brittany furrowed her brows and considered calling Sam to ask him for comfort, but quickly dropped the idea. She still didn't feel totally comfortable with telling him everything. In theory their relationship was still good, but it became much colder. People thought that Brittany was stupid, but she knew about people and was a master of reading emotion. She often noticed Sam rolling his eyes when she said something random or his irritation when he had to explain her some things for a fifth time. It wasn't her fault that world was confusing and some things were harder to understand. The world was definately too big and loud. It was filled with complicated phenomena like photosyntesis and mirrors.

She just needed someone to listen to her and convince her that she just thinks differently. Someone who would hug her and hold her for hours. As always, thoughts like that lead her to Santana. She sighed, because her broken heart still hasn't healed. Latina always whispered comforting words and kissed the tears of her cheeks. Always manager to find her, when she didn't want to be found. Brittany smiled slightly and played her favourite game "What would Santana do?"

First of all, she would order her to unflexed her leg and took a closer look. They she would ask if it hurts. Brittany would nod with an innocent expression and look into those warm eyes. Latina would kiss her wound tenderly and try to capture her lips with her own and Brittany would push her back. Or would she? Even thinking about those lips made her shiver. Why it couldn't be easier?

Brittany loved Sam. He was gentle and usually understood her. At least he really tried. He manager to help her when she quit the cheerios. He was there when Santana wasn't. The blonde sighed and notice that she thought about the brunette once again. Was Sam only a substitute of Santana? Did she, Brittany S. Pierce made a mistake while analising the situation?

She thought about her sophomore year when she was skipping happily through McKinley hallways. She had got her cheerio uniform and felt like dancing. She always felt like dancing. Her ponytail bounced with every step, sharing her optymism. Everyone had been looking at her, it was a chance to get some new friends. A chance to meet some cute boys or girls. Brittany didn't want to limit herself.

She smiled when remembered that practise. She was standing by her locker, feeling her muscles burn. Suddenly she felt another wave of heat. She turned around to see the warmest eyes, she had ever looked in. The girl smiled in her direction. Brittany could clearly feel the warth resonating from the fellow cheerio and cheerfully mimicked her expression.

The blonde found out much later, who the girl actually was. She had heard about her before, but couldn't match the name to the face. The person she exchanged smiles with was Santana Lopez. Santana Lopez who could always insult anyone from the spot. Santana Lopez who, depite being a sophomore, drank more than many seniors. Santana Lopez who was a demon in an out of the sheets. Brittany heard simillar stories multiple times and always shook her head. People talked about that girl with hostility or reluctant adoration. To Brittany she sounded like a bully and there was nothing she disliked more than bullies. The pushed weaker ones against the lockers, called her an idiot and were mean to everyone.

But she couldn't bring herself not to trust Santana Lopez. She just wanted to hug her and tell her about everything. Look on this beautiful face and see understanding in those dark, warm eyes. Hear the gentle voice telling her that everything will be alright. And finally believe it, because words so sure can't possibly lie.

Brittany smiled to herself again. Since that moment she only saw the soft side of Santana. Of course she was aware of existence of the brutal, violent and fierce side of her friend. But she knew that underneath that sharp glare hides a sensitive girl, covered with a badass facade. Since then the blonde only wanted the world to see that side. That beautiful side that she loved more with every passing day.

They started sleeping with each other. It wasn't awkward at all. They were attractive friends and sweet lady kissed couldn't break their bond. They used to spend many hours hiding in closets and barely avoiding being busted by their parents. But everyone knew. Rumours spread very fast, but they were never confirmed. Sex was sex and the idea of two gorgeous cheerleaders having it was extremly turning on for students.

Brittany fell in love with Santana and knew for sure that the feeling was mutual. Warm sparkles in dark eyes were an undeniable proof. She couldn't understand why Santana denies it so much. The blonde had no problems with confessing her feelings, she loved many people and slept with even more of them. She realised later that the latina was simply scared. Feelings she experienced kept destroying her, because she thought that she is not supposed to feel like that. Santana felt everything stronger and it was terrifying for her. The fact that this Innocent game became to important to her.

Changes weren't obvious to other people. Santana Lopez had always been a bitch and everyone got used to it. Nobody noticed that her eyes became darker, glare harder, posture more agressive. Nobody saw that the girl left a path of fire behind her, because she was burning inside. Every venomous look covered regret and sadness. Every slashing word was spoken by almost broken voice. Brittany saw how Santana made her inner warmth fade. Bitchy facade push all emotion away. As if the girl didn't want to admit she experience them.

It was predictible that it was just a matter of time. That the girl will break and convincing that she doesn't have a heart will not be enough anymore. She felt lonely without any friends, because she had pushed them away. And even though she wanted it that way, it still sucked. Playing for both teams was tiring and didn't provide he rany safety. It's hard to resist when your bigfest enemy is yourself. Brittany observed as Santana put pianos on fire, switched sides and tried to be like a chameleon. Everything to avoid lables. She kept provoking more people.

Who would have thought that Finn will be her savour. Brittany could keep Santana alive, but she was a firm believer of waiting. She prefered to give latina the time she needed. Because she knew that the only person that can make any difference is Santana. And suddenly she was put against the wall. It seemed like her whole world was collapsing. Brittany will never forger how much Santana cried after the comercial aired. She blamed everyone: Finn, Salazar, Sue, herself. She knew that her abuela would be disgusted by her. It was the day when Santana Lopez lost control.

Brittany looked at the pictures on her wall. Right next to Lord Tubbington's portrain was a photo took by Tina after their victory at Nationals. Puck was jumping with his fist in the air, yelling loud "Fuck yeah!" Mercedes, Quinn and Santana were holding hands and hugging cheerfully, feeling as if they were on top of the world. Their faces were bright and hopeful. The blonde moved her finger across latina's face on the picture with melancholy. At that moment the brunette was truly herself. Without that fake bitchy mask. They managed to get her out of her shell.

The blonde sighed once more. She couldn't hide the fact that she missed Santana. Her smile and her eyes, the smell of her hair and softness of her skin. That magic touch that was able to make Brittany see fireworks. She leaned her head against the wall. She remember that she told Santana to follow her dreams, see the world and stop wasting time waiting for her. But all she wanted to do was to reconnect after graduation. So why did she start dating Sam, why did she fell for him? She was sure of her love, she never made mistakes when it came to feelings. Is it possible to love two people? She asked herself that question in high school. And all it took was Artie calling her stupid for her to lose all feelings for him. She left him for Santana without hesitation. The fact that he called her stupid was more painfull that their break up. Was it simillar with Sam? She dumped him via a text and didn't really regret it.

Brittany looked at the picture she took from Santana's locker. She was hugging the brunette from behind with chin on her shoulder. The smaller girl always fit perfectly in her arms. As if it was her place to be. The blonde felt her eyes water. She hugged the pillow and decided to go to sleep. In her imagination she wasn't alone, she was lying with Santana. With the girl who only needed somebody to love her.

The blonde fell on the sheets with a sigh. With fabric was covered in sweat after another wild round, but she didn't have any problem with that. After the long wait, it finally happened. She could reach borders of the universe with Santana Lopez. The fact that their voyages took place in the apartament in New York didn't matter. The girl was sure that they could take over the whole world.

"Tired?" a husky voice purred. The latina was looking at her with a smug smile, appreciating the effect she had on her.

"A bit." Her lover admited. "I haven't had such a workout in a long time."

Santana narrowed her eyes and let her hair fall on her naked back. She was aware of the other girl's lustfull looks. It was around 3 am, Kurt and Rachel left for some NYADA party, so she had much time to make love with her new partner.

"You have no idea, how long I wanted to do it" the girl confessed. Santana looked at her with curiosity.

"It's not like it's our first time." She reminded with a smirk. It definately wasn't a first night with the blonde girl.

"But I waited for so long." Her lover answered curtly.

"It wasn't that long." The tan girl pointed out. The other woman moved and pushed her back gently, hovering over her.

"A minute is too long." She whispered, enjoying the goosebumps appearing on latina's skin. "And we have many of them ahead of us."

"So don't waste anymore time." Santana moaned and pulled her closer. There were definately many shared moments in their future..

* * *

Thanks for reading, I plan to finish "Icy Mistake" so no worries. I just don't know when. Unfortunately, I am really busy in school right now. Also firstly I have to finish writing for my friend, because it's my priority right now. Hope you understand.

Anyway, who do you think Santana ended up with?


End file.
